Gimme More
by Sexxxi Lexxxi
Summary: Ginny Weasley grows curves and Malfoy takes to notice. Ginny devises a little plan of her own to have fun with the Slytherin Prince. Malfoy wants a few dirty romps, and maybe Ginny will give it to him. Things don't always go to plan. 2 words, Gimme More.
1. He said, She said

AN: Hello, devoted audience and beloved fans. It's time for a new obsession. Recently I had a dream about Harry Potter (More a like Draco Malfoy) and decided to get back on the old computer and write a new fan fiction. This section gets a lot of use and I don't know if I'll get read a lot, but it's worth a try. LOL!!

Chapter 1: He said, she said…

Another year, another last minute packing trip. Ginny grabbed all of her articles of clothing and stuffed them into her ruddy old trunk. She stuffed all her schoolbooks into another smaller bag and shoved into a corner with all her other stuff. Her books were used, and a little bit more ripped up than usual due to the fact that she had a tremendous growth spurt over the summer. Her parents had spent most of her book money on used clothes. She grew a little bit taller, but mostly her curves had developed. Ginny was ecstatic.

Boys had finally began to take notice to her. They smirked and whistled whenever she walked by, resulting in an uproar of protection from her brothers, father, and, of coarse, Harry Potter. Yes, dear ol' Harry had began to take more than a brotherly notice to her as well. He never really made a move though, judging as her brother was his best friend.

Ginny walked over to her vanity mirror and checked her reflection. She had begun wearing a little make up over the summer (After hours of endless begging and crying and guilt trips to her parents…) She smeared a little excess eye liner and tightened her long, silky ponytail. She flicked her bangs out of the way and looked at herself.

"This year's going to be fun." She smirked evilly to herself. Along with her new curves had come her new sense of self-confidence. She knew she was hott. She often flirted shamelessly with store clerks (Come on girls, we all do it!) and got free wares. She felt better about herself than she had in a long time.

"Are you ready Ginny?" She heard Harry's voice float through her door.

"Just about. Let me grab a few extra things!" She yelled and grabbed a few cases of make up off her nightstand and threw them into a bag. She grabbed the rest of her bags and opened her door. Harry waited outside for her.

"Need a little help carrying anything?" Harry offered.

"Yeah." She handed him a bag. He tried to catch her eye while he grabbed the bag from her. She could feel his stare piercing her, but she refused to look at him. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea. Over the summer she had realized that Harry was to goody-goody for her. He only wanted to do the right thing. He could never take any shortcuts or do something bad for once. Plus all this fuss with Voldemort would drive her crazy. What if he died? What if he _did_ survive but he was always gone because he was an auror? She knew that if she truly loved him, she could overcome these obstacles and continue loving him Anyways, but she just felt no need. She knew she wasn't the one. Over the summer she had forced herself to stop liking him. She wanted… What did she want?

She hurried down the stairs to the fireplace where the rest of the family waited for her and Harry.

"Ready to go beauty queen?" Fred joked.

"Yeah, it only took you a few centuries!" George added.

"Shut up you gits!" Ginny glared at them. She went to go stand by Hermione.

"Are you ready for another year at Hogwarts?" Hermione whispered to her.

"I think I am." She smiled at her confidently.

"Glad someone is. I'll confess I'm a bit nervous…" Hermione said in Ginny's ear.

"Why? You seemed fine earlier." Ginny looked at her watch. Almost 10:15. They had to get moving.

" Well… I was hoping to make my move on… You know… Ron?" Hermione turned a deep shade of red.

"I promise you'll do fine! He really likes you too!" Ginny smiled at her.

"Really?!" Hermione said a little bit too loudly. Everyone turned to look at her and Ginny. Ginny shooed them away.

"I promise. I heard him talking to Harry. And I hear that Dumbledoor is throwing a dance this year. It will be the perfect opportunity to prove it!" Ginny smiled scandalously toward Hermione. Hermione Looked appalled, but her eyes sparkled.

"Ginny Weasley!" She laughed. "Also," She moved toward her ear. "I hear Harry fancies you as well!" Hermione smirked toward her. Ginny made a gagging sound. Hermione threw her a confused look. "I thought you liked Harry as well…" She stopped to think.

"I did… But he's too… You know… Goody Goody. I want some one… Bad. You know what I mean?" Ginny looked at her hopefully. Hermione just knotted her eyebrows, obviously confused. "Never mind!" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Alright! Are we all set?" Arthur Weasly beamed at the children. They all nodded tiredly. "Ok then! To platform 9 ¾!"

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The Weasleys waved the children goodbye as they all stepped onto the train. Mrs. Weasley dotted the tears on her eyes and Arthur just smiled and waved. As the train took off, Ron shut the window, his basic way of saying good riddance.

"Okay, I am really tired, therefore, I am going to go take a nap! I will see you all, later!" Ron ran off toward an empty compartment. Hermione followed soon after, leaving Harry and Ginny alone. Ginny began to panic. A year ago, she would have killed for this opportunity, but now she avoided it at all costs. He opened his mouth to say something, but she spoke first.

"Well, better go find Luna! Bye!" She ran off toward the other end of the carts. She hated doing this to him, but she didn't want to tell him off either. "Whew!" She looked behind her. But before she could turn back around she bumped into a certain someone.

"Watch out you filthy!…" She looked up to see Malfoy. His pupils wide with interest. She stood up and dusted herself off. Her long sleeve black sleeve shirt was now covered in lint. Her Jean skirt looked clean though. She looked at Malfoy expecting an insult but he just stood there.

"Looks like our youngest Weasley has grown up a little!" He nudged Goyle. She squinted at him.

"Excuse me?" Ginny shot him a confused look. Malfoy looked her up and down a few times. Then he looked at her face and gave his legendary smirk.

"What is going on? Earth to Malfoy!" She waved her hand in front of his face. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. Her face and his were almost touching.

"What the hell!? Let me go!" She yanked her wrist back. She ran off to Luna's usual compartment. She could feel Malfoy's gaze on her. She turned to glance as him as she walked away. She could see his eyes on her ass.

'_OH MY GOD!'_ She scurried off quicker. She couldn't help but blush. Her face turned red as her hair. She dashed into Luna's compartment and slammed the door. She sat against the wall and began to laugh.

"Something wrong? Your laughing…" Luna waved her hand at an invisible creature.

"The strangest thing just happened, Luna…"

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Malfoy entered his compartment and laughed. The Weasley girl had grown up. Usually he would have moved straight onto her, but there was the question of her being a blood traitor. Well, being a clever boy, he came to the solution that Blood traitors could be used as his entertainment and it would bring shame to her family right? Well, it's settled then. He could do what he wished with her. Then leave her. No one could resist him. Not even Weasley.


	2. You know I'm no good

AN: This is going to be a pretty short chapter… maybe. If you don't like it, stick around. It'll maybe get better. If you have any ideas concerning the story, just send them in a review. I AM GIVING OUT FREE COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!

ChApTeR 2

You know I'm no good!

Luna stared blankly at Ginny. "Hold on… Let me get this straight… Malfoy, the boy that makes your life miserable, undressed you with his mind, and practically groped you too?" Luna erupted in laughter.

"Well now that you put it like that!" Ginny laughed as well. She apparently found her very amusing. A few seconds later, Hermione entered the compartment.

"What's so funny? Your laughter can be heard all the way from the opposite compartments!" Hermione looked confused.

"Well you see, Ginny was walking down the hall-" Ginny cut Luna off. Hermione looked at the pair suspiciously.

"Spill it…. NOW!" Hermione sat down. Ginny looked at Luna again and they both laughed.

"Okay, so I was running down the hall, when I bumped into Malfoy. So, I got up and waited for him to insult me, but he just looked me up and down and nudged Goyle! I waved my hand in front of his face and he grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him!"

"EWW!!" Hermione squealed.

"And that's not even the best part! When I was walking away, he was staring at my ass!" All the girls burst into laughter.

"Do you know what this means Ginny Weasley?" Hermione looked her in the eye.

"That Malfoy just finds me a piece of meat?" Ginny stared at Hermione. "Where are you going with this?"

"This means you're our way in!" Hermione yelled.

"UGH! Hermione! If you want to get 'into' Malfoy, be my guest, but leave me out… of Malfoy!" Ginny gagged.

"Ew! No! Don't you get it? Malfoy has made out lives a living hell! You can get him to 'get' with you, and use and abuse him! And do you know how much stuff you can get away with? He's Slytherin's head boy! Oh My God, It's perfect! We can get him back for everything! You have to go find him!"

"HERMIONE! Are you fucking insane? What about Ron? And Harry? They'll disown me!"

"I'll keep them under watch. Please Ginny! I've waited so long to get back at Malfoy! This may be our only chance!" Hermione pleaded.

"Fine. But what do I get out of all this?" She raised her eyebrow. Hermione thought for a minute.

"Unlimited free passes from detention and house points."

"Done!"

mmmmmmmmmmm…………MMAALLFFOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Malfoy sat in his compartment, watching Crabb and Goyle stuff their faces. He stared out the window, thinking of changing into his school robes. Other words, he was bored. He was shaken only by Goyle.

"So, that Ginny girl grew mighty pretty over the summer, huh Malfoy?" Crumbs fell out of his mouth and onto the floor.

"Yeah, if she weren't a blood traitor I'd go for her myself!" Crabb added.

"Shut it, you buffoons. Besides, I have come up with a plan to deal with that. Blood traitors and mudbloods are lower than we are, therefore we can use them as our little toys and humiliate them. But all the words I just said are too large for you too understand so I guess there is no point in talking to you." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

Even he agreed though. Ginny _was_ hot. Her fiery hair was as red as her temper. And she was feisty and rough. He liked it like that. At least she wasn't a mudblood. That was completely out of the question. He wouldn't contaminate himself like that. With a mudblood like Granger. Besides, Ginny seemed Naive and like she could easily be persuaded. It wasn't hopeless. Plus the look on Harry and Ron's faces when they found out that their precious Ginny was sleeping with the enemy (Literally) would be priceless. The thought made him smile.

"Well boys, I need a piss. So I'll see you all later." Malfoy exited the compartment in search of the bathroom and maybe a certain ruby haired vixen.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Ginny moaned. The very thought of Malfoy made her sick to her stomach. She put her head in her hands.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad!" Hermione tried to calm her down.

"Actually the thought of sleeping with Malfoy repulses me…" Luna chirped.

"LUNA!!" Hermione yelled.

"SLEEPING?! WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT SLEEPING WITH HIM?!" Ginny's eyes widened.

"Well… You don't have to sleep with him. But that's usually what he aims for first. I wouldn't ask you to sleep with him. Ever. But, he will want it. You know Malfoy. He didn't get the reputation of sex god for nothing…" Hermione smiled nervously. Suddenly the cart door opened.

"What the bloody 'ell is going on in here?" Ron threw his hands up in the air. "All I hear in my compartment is 'Sleep with him!' and 'Sex God!' Hermione! What are you teaching my sister?!" Ron's face turned red. Harry simply looked confused.

"I am NOT going to be here for this! Hermione, you explain!" Ginny walked out.

"What's her problem?" Harry eyed Hermione suspiciously. She just smiled sweetly.

"You guys better sit down."

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Ginny made her way to the back of the train to an empty compartment. She needed some air. She stared out the window and watched the rain pour. She _had _promised herself this year would be fun. But this was a little psycho. Sleeping with Malfoy… Hermione said she wouldn't have to, but she knew if she wanted access to Malfoy she would have to. He liked a tease, but only for so long before he just took what he wanted. Ginny was so busy in thought she didn't realize the door open behind her.

"Come on Ginny, you can do this… You're a big girl now!" She told herself aloud.

"Do what? Talking to yourself again weaselette?" She looked behind her to see Malfoy leaning on the doorframe. He walked over to her. She pushed herself closer to the window and looked at him. The closer he walked, the further away she pushed until he was practically on top of her. He was a little too closer for comfort. His hips dug into hers as he pressed her against the window. He put his hands on either side of her, making it impossible for her to escape.

"What are you going to do now big girl? I won't let you escape. You know I'm no good."


	3. Pretty Handsome Akward

AN: Al'ight then, then's get a move on people! 4 reviews? THAT my dears, is total bullshit! But I only have two chapters, so thats sorta' explains it s lit'le bit. You've gotta write a lot to keep up with the hust'l and flow of things 'ere. Sometimes I wonder why I bother... 'Cause I like it' I guess... _WARNING! SHORT CHAPTER!!!_

CHaPTeR 3...

Pretty Handsome Akward

"Malfoy you git! Get off me!" Ginny struggled uselessly against him.

"Did you not listen to a word I just said? I said that I'm not letting you go!" He said a little to harshly.

"What do you want from me? Get off! Get off!" She tried to punch him but Malfoy grabbed her wrists and restrained them by her sides. Fear reflected off her eyes. She looked at him, praying he wouldn't do anything to her.

"Aw! Is little weaslette scared of the big, bad Draco?" He moved closer to her if that was possible. She turned away. She grew more frightened as he came closer to her. Reacting on impulse, she quickly knee'd him.

"YOU LITTLE!..." He fell to the ground. holding himself. Ginny quickly ran to the door. She made the mistake of looking back at Draco. He looked like he was in serious pain. He clutched his stomach, his forehead straining. Ginny held the handle of the door, looking at him with pity. She knew what she had done would make Ron proud, but it felt wrong. She looked at the door handle, and then at Malfoy. She sighed, and walked back over to him. She extended her hand to him.

"Look, I'm sorry I did that. It was an impulse and you were beginning to get a little to closer for comfort and..." He still sat there, ignoring her. "Look! I said I'm sorry!" She grabbed him waist to help him up. Suddenly, he grabbed her and pulled her onto the ground beside him. He quickly sat up and placed his knee on her chest and pinned her arms beside her.

"You just made a BIG mistake weasley!" He half smirked, half stared at her. "You don't think that with me being so good looking and getting all these girls that I don't have a protective charm there at all times?" He laughed.

"More like you don't have anything there!" She attempted to fight him again. He laughed again at her feeble attempt.

"Now, now Weasley, don't you think I can tame you? I've turned a lioness into a pussycat before!" He chuckled at his pun.

"You should know that it's impossible to tame a weasley! Or didn't you learn when my brother kicked your ass before?" She smiled sweetly at him. His smile quickly faded, but it returned soon.

"I am sure I can extinguish your flame, darling..." He smirked at her. "But I'll let you off with a warning this time, Weasley." He got off her. He was back to normal within seconds. He brushed himself off. He opened the door to exit. "Don't forget, I'm Slytherin head boy!" He left her there to ponder what had just happened.


End file.
